Daughter of Athena
by gxanderia
Summary: This isn't the way you may have heard it. I changed a lot and made these iconic figures my own. I won't apologize if you don't like it. Anyway, what happens when one of Athena's guards goes against her duty to save the goddess she's in love with? It's the story of Persephone with a different take. One mortal, turned immortal changes history just because she loved a goddess.
1. Gods and Goddesses

Bodies litter the ground. Those who remain standing wait in silence for their enemy to make a move. The stalemate has been going on for three days. Despite how weary they may be, they will not let their temples fall.

She watches them from her perch atop Olympus. She grips her dory tightly, she can see no other solution to this stalemate. She must send her guards. The mortals' desperation will lead to stupidity, this she knows for a fact. They do not fight to protect her temples, temples lined with scrolls of wisdom and knowledge. They fight for the temples of her brothers and sisters.

"Goddess, I've prepared the others. We are going to fight for these temples." A voices says behind her.

She does not turn. She knows the voice. The best and brightest of her guards. The seed of Athena herself is in this one.

"Daphne, I have not asked you to fight for those which are not mine. Why do you go so willingly?"

"Artemis' army can take no more. The Spartans and Amazons are weakened. The Hestian virgins will not stay hidden for long. Apollo will not send help, he protects his cities." Daphne answers.

"That is fact, but Daphne, why do you go so willingly?" She turns to face her guard.

Daphne's black hair has faded from sun exposure. Her jaw is clenched in determination. Her eyes the color of Athena's golden aspis are not afraid to look at the goddess directly, despite kneeling on one knee to show her respect. "I care for their well-being, Goddess."

"The mortals?"

"Your sisters."

Athena does not smile at the news that brings an odd sort of joy to her. She nods in approval. Daphne rises and runs out of the room.

Daphne's feet land on hard blood soaked ground. Six young women stand behind her dressed in identical battle skirts, linthoraxes, and white plumed helmets. They land as a single unit of seven. A Golden wall is made with their aspises.

"I know you'll take care of this Daphne." A voice says next to her.

"I have to Adelpha, I have no choice." Daphne responds without looking behind her.

"Sophia, Kallisto. Position yourselves. Take out as many as you can from afar."

Two women with bows and golden quivers break off from their golden wall and position themselves on a high ledge on the mountain's side.

"Break!" Daphne shouts.

Two women with dories run ahead of Daphne, weapons at the ready.

"Do you know who we're dealing with?" Adelpha asks, readying her kopis.

Adelpha and another woman run forward on either side of Daphne. The women simultaneously release their dories. Each on burying itself into a body.

"From the look of them, Ares' men." Daphne answers just as she bolts from her position.

A horde of men covered head to toe in red and black armor rushes toward Daphne's position. She doesn't think about the other girls, she knows they can hold their own. Arrows fly past her, embedding themselves in the necks of her enemies. One of her Athenian sisters pulls her dory out of a body. Another parries with one of the armored men. Daphne raises her aspis to block a barrage of arrows. She doesn't think when she buries her xiphos into this man neck or pushes it through the chest plate of another. It's become second nature to her. The clash of Hephaestian iron echoes through the field. Time slows as the battle continues.

"They're sending reinforcements, we're outnumbered five to one!" Daphne hears behind her.

"I wonder how angry Ares will be when we're done here!" Another one of her sisters says happily.

Daphne watches the men charge. They are not of this land, yet there are so willing to follow Ares' word.

Blood soaks into the ground as Athena's daughters eliminate enemy forces. They regroup amongst the dead littering the ground. A rush of wind cools the sweat on Daphne's face.

"Back to Olympus ladies. Tell Hermes I've gone to pick some flowers." Daphne smiles as she sees the form of a slender man appear in above her group. She walks away, the blood of her enemies still warm on her face.

She drops her xiphos and aspis into the grass. The xiphos' blade reflects sunlight into her eyes. Daphne sits on a dirty boulder just beyond the trees, just before the meadow. She removes her golden helmet and loosens her golden linthorax and greaves, tossing them to the side. She doesn't worry that her white clothing might get dirty, Olympian thread never stains.

Daphne rubs her eyes as flashes of the recent battle play out in her mind. Would Ares dare wage war against all of Olympus? She pushes the thought out of her head. She no longer feels anything when she takes a life. This would have worried her before, but she knows it's part of her job. She must be heartless on the battlefield if she is to please her goddess and ensure the safety of her six other personal guards, or as they are affectionately called, the daughters of Athena. She wipes blood off her hands and looks out across the field. A large white owl hoots atop one of the branches of a nearby tree. Daphne sighs. "Am I needed right now?"

The owl hoots twice.

"I'm off duty. So are the rest of the girls. The goddess knows we were successful."

The owl cocks its head to the side.

"Yes, this is what I choose to do with my free time. Not everything has to be so logical." Daphne says looking at one of the girls.

The owl hoots and flies off. Daphne looks out into the field. A group of young women gather flowers. Most of them are similar in appearance, but the there is only one who stands out. A bright white flower in her ear compliments hair the color of dark wheat. Gold pins hold up her brilliant white robes. She always holds the prettiest flowers. She looks in Daphne's direction and waves. Daphne waves back, thankful for the distance between them. Beneath the dirt and blood on her face, she blushes. The trees rustle to her left, but Daphne thinks nothing of it and watches her smile and talk to her companions. A rush of wind blows through her disheveled black hair.

"Will you ever talk to her? After all these years, I think you can at least ask her to dinner." A male voice says mockingly.

"Maybe if I didn't always have something to do for you I would. Does your sister know you boss me around so much?"

"Oh, she won't mind." He floats over Daphne to face her. His boyish face is deceivingly innocent. Winged sandals flutter to a stop as he touches the ground.

"I have a message to deliver, would you mind babysitting for a moment. I won't be long."

"You never are Hermes." Daphne smiles.

"Excellent." Hermes says excitedly, patting her shoulder with his caduceus.

A rush of air cools rustles her hair.

A young boy wearing Olympian robes and carrying a bow lunges toward Daphne, flinging his arms around her.

"Nice to see you too! Where are your parents?"

Hermes waves good bye and disappears into a whirlwind.

"Father is working, so is mother. She says it's important and can't take us with her."

Daphne knows how mischievous the boy's mother can be.

"And what have you got there?" She asks, pointing to the boy's side. She keeps one eye on the prettiest flower amongst the maidens.

"Father made it for me!" He looks up at Daphne with eyes white as marble. The boy has been blind since birth, but he doesn't seem bothered at all. He pulls a small quiver of arrows from his side. Daphne doesn't ask why a father would give his blind son a bow. She has never questioned the gods.

"Following in your aunt's footsteps are we?" She takes the bow and examines it half heartedly as she continues to keep her eye on the girls in the field. She notices one of them walking toward her. She panics and focuses on the bow.

It is an exact replica of the bow of Artemis. A bow she has wielded on multiple occasions in the past. Just another perk of being one of Athena's daughters.

"And look! The boy says excitedly, "Father said he put on silver tips just like Artemis'!"

The prettiest of the girls comes closer. The gold on her robes shines brighter in Daphne's eye as she gets closer.

"She showed me how to do this earlier." The boy says.

Daphne looks up. A soft breeze carries wisps of hair put of her face. The grass on which she steps momentarily becomes greener. Daphne feels as though she is seeing her again for the first time. The world has slowed in her eyes, though she knows it is no godly trick, but one of her mind.

She hears the twang of a bow and sees the arrow whiz by her ear. She lunges and catches it just before it hits its unintentional target. Daphne catches her breath. She stares at the ground. Feet dressed in golden sandals stop just short of her line of vision. She flushes red. She's immortal, the arrow wouldn't have done any damage.

"Lady Persephone." She bows her head slightly.

"Daphne, no need for such formalities. I think we know each other well enough by now."

Daphne looks up and smiles, avoiding eye contact. She can feel blood rushing to her face.

"Are you all right? You're bleeding." Persephone drops her flowers and reaches for Daphne's hand.

Daphne wants to pull away. Her tanned callused hand against Persephone's sun kissed skin seems wrong to her. Yet, with all her might she couldn't pull away.

"It's nothing, really. I've had worse."

"I'm sure you have, Athena keeps you busy doesn't she? Let's make sure this really is nothing." Persephone takes the flower from her hair and gently presses it to Daphne's hand.

Her palm feels hot for a moment before she feels nothing at all. She can't look away from the goddess before her. She knows it's rude to stare. Persephone looks up and smiles. Eyes the color of grass meet Daphne's gaze. She takes a loose end of her robes and wipes dirt and blood off Daphne's face. The fabric flutters back to place, unstained.

"I like it better this way, don't you?" Persephone smiles holding up her white flower, looking at Daphne. Red dots form a crown around the center of the flower.

"Lady Persephone! Daphne! Are you all right? Did I hurt someone? Sorry! Please don't tell my mother!" the boy calls as runs across the field.

Persephone takes the arrow from Daphne. "Is this your arrow?" She presses her finger into its tip, a drop of golden liquid drips from her finger just before it heals. "Take these flowers to your mother and we'll call it even. She's been asking for them for ages now."

"Eros, be more careful next time please." Daphne's face burns bright red.

Eros says nothing and only grins.

Persephone hands the boy the arrow and flowers just as a whirlwind of air rushes by.

"You two are wanted on Olympus. Lady Persephone, if you will excuse us."

"Of course Hermes." She nods.

Hermes and Eros begin to walk away, Daphne follows.

"Daphne, would you meet me back here before the sun sets?"

"Of course." Daphne smiles.

The halls of Olympus are quiet. White marble pillars stand watch, their hard bodies never tarnishing. Daphne and Eros walk down the corridor, Hermes behind them.

"I'll let Athena know you're here. Bring him back to his mother would you?"

Daphne frowns.

"I'm out of compliments for that woman today. It's your turn." Hermes flutters away into an unseen room.

"All right, Eros, where is your mother."

"No need to look." A woman calls from behind a pillar. Rose colored robes drape her body. Her bright yellow hair is done in elaborate braids. "Thank you for watching him, I had business to attend to."

Eros runs to his mother and wraps his arms around her waist. "From Lady Persephone." He says softly.

"I had a feeling you came from seeing her, you're burning like a fire."

"Excuse me, Goddess?"

"Oh, nothing. I said that business of mine has made me tire."

"You? Tire of playing with mortals hearts, Aphrodite?" Daphne says jokingly.

"You're lucky I like you. For your information, I was talking to the Fates, it was a pressing matter." She looks down at her son. "And where did you get these?" she points to the quiver of arrows.

"Father made them for me." He says excitedly.

"Did he hurt anyone?"

Eros looks up nervously. Daphne laughs and shakes her head no, "Not this time." She winks at the child.

"Right, we're going to have a talk with your father." She takes the boy by the neck and drags him off.

Daphne smiles to herself. Persephone's touch still lingering on her skin. She walks to a staircase at the end of the corridor. Mortals do not stay in Olympus, but rather below it. She makes her way to a room where six other young women are dressed exactly like her, bright Olympian robes and golden sandals.

Some carry dories, others bows. The rest carry a kopis. Only Daphne carries a xiphos. Their aspises of gold and silver carry the goddess' emblem of an owl in flight. Golden helmets with white plume sit neatly against a wall. All six young women greet Daphne with a smile and nod of the head.

"Good work today Daphne." Adelpha says, removing her greaves.

Daphne nods and smiles.

"We're going to feast tonight. We'll be by the sea to watch the sun set, would you like to join us?"

"I think I'll pass. I've already made plans. But you all go ahead. Just behave ladies." Daphne answers.

Adelpha frowns.

Athena walks into the room, silent and commanding. Her helmet is adorned with red plume. Her aspis rivals the brightness of Apollo's sun. Her dory is held steady at her side. A large white owl sits on her shoulder.

"Sophia, Kallisto. Artemis asks for your assistance. You are to report to her tonight in her forest." Her voice is soft yet stern.

Two women with bows nod and leave the room.

"Iphegnia, Adelpha. You are to go to all my temples and see to it that idiot brother has not sent his men to my temples. Make sure my maidens are made aware of this threat."

One woman with a dory and another with a kopis leave the room.

"Helene, Polyxene. Check up on the temples attacked today."

"Daphne, you are to report to Hephaestus. He wishes to speak to you personally. Afterward, you report to me immediately. You will accompany me to have a word with Ares. I am certain he means to start a war. Let's make sure that doesn't happen."

She nods courteously and leaves the room.

She pushes heavy iron doors aside and makes her way into a smith. Tall, heavy bodied women work without acknowledging Daphne. A large man in the center of the room skillfully pounds at hot iron with a large hammer.

"Hephaestus!" Daphne shouts.

He turns to her and smiles. Various scars mark his face. Long brown tendrils of hair drape his strong face.

"I heard Eros got into a bit of trouble today, my apologies. The boy is… Not meant for such things. Can you blame a father for loving his son?" He holds out a large hand. Daphne smiles, grabs his wrist, and shakes it, "Boys will be boys. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"I've made something for you! At Athena's approval of course. That old thing you carry is a disgrace to blades! And that!" He points to the aspis. "It can't shield you from a block of cheese!"

"You made these." Daphne holds put her xiphos in its baldric and her aspis.

"All the more reason, I outdid myself!" He says proudly.

Just as Hephaestus turns, Aphrodite bursts through the door.

"Daphne! Persephone, she's been taken!"

Daphne freezes. Her heart stops. "By whom?" She asks calmly.

"We don't know. Demeter has come asking Zeus for help. I came to find you as soon as I heard."

Daphne begins to run out of the room, but is stopped by Hephaestus. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

She can't answer. She doesn't know what she will do.

Hephaestus looks at his wife. She nods sadly. "She will go. No matter what the cost. A fire burning this strongly cannot be smothered, it will burn itself out. She will go." Aphrodite says.

Hephaestus takes Daphne's baldric and places a new one in her hands. Before she can open her mouth to say thank you, Hephaestus holds up his hand to silence her. "You have done more for Olympus than any mortal or demigod. My wife and I stand with you. Now go."

Daphne runs down the halls of Olympus. Her mind is racing, she has no idea how she will handle this. She bumps into a body.

"Sorry." She says as she continues to run.

"Daphne!"

Daphne stops and turns.

"Sorry Adelpha. If I've hurt you I apologize."

Daphne turns to walk away. Adelpha grabs her arm.

"Is something the matter? Should I get the girls?"

"No, leave them be. Nothing's the matter."

"Daphne, is this about Lady Persephone?"

Daphne doesn't answer. Her mind is still racing.

"Leave it be Daphne."

"No." For the first time in her life, Daphne feels rage well up in her chest.

"Why? You'd risk the rage of the gods for someone you can never have? Ares is on the brink of waging a war and all you can think of is something you'll never have. Stop it."

Daphne rips her arm free of Adelpha's grip. "No."

Adelpha takes an involuntary step back, the fire in Daphne's eyes sends shivers up her spine.

"What are expecting from this? She'd never feel the same way."

"I don't care." Daphne whispers in a huff.

She walks down a quiet corridor, her mind in a storm of thoughts. The marble pillars tower over her, echoing her every footfall. She reaches the end of the corridor and uses all her weight to open heavy iron double doors. An open room with balconies on all sides houses a meeting of the Olympians. Sunshine reflects off the white marble floor and walls, accentuating the gold trimmings along the walls. Athena and her owl stand motionless to one side. Artemis leans against the wall with her arms crossed, brow furrowed in anger. Her brother stands next to her, Hermes hovers beside them. Demeter stands at the opposite end, distress on her face.

Daphne kneels before them before entering.

"Where is she? Was it Ares?" She asks.

"No, Hades." Demeter replies coldly.

"Will Zeus help?" Daphne asks, taking another step toward Demeter.

Demeter shakes her head no. "I've sent sirens to hunt him down. They were unsuccessful." Anger flows with every word.

Daphne couldn't help but wonder where Demeter found sirens. She wonders of the goddess was desperate enough to turn her daughter's companions in these creatures. She pushes the thought out of her head as she realizes that all eyes are on her. Artemis' mood has softened into sadness. Hermes grips his caduceus tightly. It's the first time she's ever seen the god show anxiety.

"I will find her." She says, turning to leave the room.

Apollo shifts his gaze to Athena, as if to tell her something. His faces tenses with anxiety.

"Daphne, I have not asked you to find her." Athena says in a commanding voice.

Daphne stops, unsure of what to she. Fear creeps up her spine as she makes eye contact with the goddess. The owl on her shoulder flaps its wings and stares at her intently.

"Athena," Artemis steps forward.

"We will go to Ares and confront him. We are at the brink of war, Daphne."

Apollo relaxes. Aphrodite and her husband walk into the room. Not a word was said as tensions rose. Daphne's chest is heavy with emotion. She makes eye contact with Aphrodite, she has never seen so much emotion in her eyes before. Athena was a sharp contrast, her golden eyes never betrayed her thoughts. Daphne swallows hard and shakes her head.

"Your emotions are clouding your judgement, Daphne." Athena says.

"I will find her." Daphne says again, softer this time.

Hephaestus and Aphrodite step aside, letting Daphne through. They enter once she has reached the end of the hall.

Apollo's gaze land on Aphrodite. "The prophecy?"

Aphrodite stands a little straighter as she watches Daphne leave. "Let it be."


	2. Loving Amongst the Dead

That night on the banks of the Acheron, Daphne stands fully armed. A large white owl sits quietly on a tree branch before it flies off. Daphne watches it disappear. She hears light footsteps behind her.

"Go back Adelpha, this does not concern you."

"I can't let you do this Daphne!"

Daphne turns slowly. Adelpha is fully armed, her kopis drawn. Her hands are shaking.

"I will not fight you."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Adelpha whispers as she charges.

Daphne steps aside and parries Adelpha's attack.

"Stop it. Why are you doing this?" Daphne asks as she dodges another attack.

"You can't throw it all away for a delusion!"

"Yes, I can. You would rise to the top if I fail here. Why stop me?"

The two parry. Daphne never attacking, only defending.

"You don't think I might love you too?" Adelpha charges.

Daphne blocks her attack and trips her.

"Your rage is making you sloppy. Stop this. Go home." Daphne turns away and walks towards the riverbank.

Adelpha is motionless on the ground. She looks back at Daphne diving into the river.

Daphne pulls herself up from the cold water. Standing in the sandy banks of another river, "Charon!" She yells.

A small black barge makes its way slowly to her. A deathly thin looking man leans heavily on his oar. "Your funeral must have been very elaborate." A weak hoarse voice comes from his thin lips.

"I'm not dead." Daphne replies.

"Hmm. The choice is your own to go down there. Dead or not, you must pay."

Daphne tosses her aspis at him, it lands at his feet. He looks up to see her golden linthorax and white plumed helmet. The gauntlets at her wrist shine despite the darkness, revealing their Olympian roots.

"You are one of Athena's daughters. Take this then. I do not wish to anger the goddess if you are on an errand."

Daphne does not correct him and climbs into the barge.

At the far end of the river Styx, Daphne climbs out. The sand at her feet is black. An eerie grey light illuminates the entrance to Hades. She can see no source of this light. No torches. No godly spheres of light. Certainly no sunlight. She hears the notes of soft music breaking the silence.

There is no sky in Hades, not really. Grey mist looms overhead. Daphne keeps her new xiphos in its baldric. Her grip is tight on the handle of her aspis. A low growling mixes with the soft music. Around the corner she sees a man sitting on the ground with a lyre. Kerberos lies fast asleep before him. All three of its giant jet black heads lie peacefully on its paws.

"Have you seen my wife?" The man asks as he plays.

"I've just arrived. I haven't seen anyone."

"We are here for the same reason. I can see that in your eyes. Who are you here for?"

"Lady Persephone."

"I see. Do you love her?"

"I don't know." Daphne feels light headed answering the man's question. No one has ever asked her, she has never asked herself.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be here." The man responded.

Daphne tenses. Fidgets and kicks the gravel at her feet.

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you care?"

"Excuse me?"

The man strums his lyre, awaiting Daphne's answer.

"I don't care." Daphne begins to feel irritation at the man's questioning.

"Go then. Do be careful when it wakes."

Daphne turns to leave. "Your wife, what is her name?"

"Eurydice."

Daphne has no idea how much time has passed or long she has been walking. She doesn't feel tired, nor hungry, nor thirsty. Countless shades watch her walk by and some walk with her. For a moment she thinks they might be fascinated by a living being, but she knows they feel nothing. The ground is dusty, the grass doesn't feel alive or dead. The sky, or what seems to be the sky is unchanging. A large stone structure looms in the distance. She walks in its direction, but is soon faced with having to cross a river. She knows better than to try to swim across. She walks to the nearest shade, only to find it wasn't a shade at all.

"Excuse me, but you're not dead."

"Neither are you. Do you always have a habit of pointing out the obvious."

Daphne raises an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Please excuse my rudeness. It's been a bit frustrating down here."

"Excused. What are you doing down here?"

"I took my husband's place. I'd rather be here with what was my sister than with that brute."

"I understand. Can you tell me about this river?"

"It's the river Lethe." The young woman looks up at her.

Daphne takes a step back. A line of shades on the other side wait to have a drink. They'll forget everything they ever were.

"My sister has just taken a drink. I think I will too."

Daphne places her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Don't kill her memory as well."

The young woman beings to sob. "There's nothing for me up there. Nothing for me down here. What else am I do to? At least I can forget and start over."

"Fight for something."

The young woman laughs. "Spartan?"

Daphne shakes her head no and points to her aspis.

"A daughter of Athena? I thought you were only in stories my mother told. I won't ask what you're doing here. But maybe we will meet again?"

"Maybe." Daphne begins to walk away. "Is your name Eurydice?"

"No, Alklestis."

"Daphne."

"Daphne, to your left the river gets narrow. You should be able to jump over if you really are a daughter of Athena."

"Thank beast is asleep. You may pass safely."

"I think I'll stay here a while." Alkestis says as she rises to her feet.

Daphne watches the gold on her helmet tarnish as it floats to the unseen bottom of the river Lethe. She picks up her pace as she nears the stone structure. Shades glide with her, some glide right through her. They feel only like a cool breeze, but she can't help but hesitate each time one tries to touch her. If she didn't hear her own breathing she would have thought she was dead as well.

The iron bars of the gates to the castle will not budge no matter how hard Daphne shakes, pulls, and hits them. She stops for a moment, listening to herself breathe. The shades don't make a noise. There is no wind. The rivers rush in the distance. The music is merely a whisper. She holds her breath and closes her eyes, leaning her head onto the bars. A soft groan echoes near the structure. Daphne exhales. She runs along the stone wall of the gate. "Persephone!" She yells.

"Who's there?" A soft voice asks.

This was enough for Daphne to follow. A large tree bearing large blood red fruit towers over a figure dressed in dirty white robes. Where else would she be but clutching to the only tree in Hades? Daphne rushes over, fastening her aspis to her back.

"Persephone, are you all right?" She asks, brushing dirt off Persephone's shoulders.

Persephone has become pale and gaunt. Her eyes are now grey and dull. Once brilliant hair now falls lifelessly around her face. Her robes are torn and stained. Yet, the white flower in her hair still lives.

"Thank Athena for sending you." She says weakly.

Daphne takes Persephone's face in her hands and brushes hair out of her face, she pulls back remembering her place. "She didn't."

Daphne doesn't react when Persephone presses her lips against her own. She isn't quite sure she's awake. Blood rushes to Daphne's face as she catches herself licking the sweetly sour taste of Persephone off her lips. Persephone, even in her weakened state can't hold back a smile.

"Daphne, why are you here?" Persephone asks.

Daphne can't answer. Persephone holds Daphne's face in her hands. For a moment she says nothing staring into the golden orbs of Daphne's eyes.

"I don't know. Because of you… Perhaps talking about this in the sun would be better. I'm sure Hades knows I'm here by now." Daphne does not hesitate to put her arm around Persephone's waist.

"All that screaming you did, I think all of Greece knows you're here." Persephone jokes.

Daphne couldn't understand how she is able to joke at a time like this, but hearing happiness her voice lifts a burden off her shoulders.

Slowly, they make their way around the castle toward the Lethe. With the weight of Persephone and her own equipment on her shoulders, Daphne musters all her strength to carry on. She stops. Something is wrong.

"What is it?" Persephone asks.

Daphne answers with a heavy sigh. She turns to her left and helps Persephone onto the ground.

"I'd die before I let him take you again."

Persephone opens her mouth to protest, but is silenced.

"Forgive me." Daphne turns to see a dark silhouette. It begins to clap.

"Good work. Athena wasn't wrong to choose you. Then again, when is Athena ever wrong?" A deep male voice mocks. "I have to say, I didn't think you would get this far or last this long. Do you know you've been down here for three days? No one has come for you. No one has come searching. You must be tired."

Daphne feels her knees buckle. Her stomach growls. Her throat is dry. Three days of wandering have caught up with her. Nevertheless, she readies her aspis and xiphos.

"So be it. You've taken something that's mine."

The figure steps forward and points to Persephone. She is motionless on the ground, glaring at the silhouette.

"She is her own." Daphne answers.

The figure laughs. Most mortals would have gone mad with fear at the laugh of Hades himself, but Daphne grits her teeth in anger.

"No, she's not."

Daphne readies herself for an attack. The silhouette steps back and claps twice. Three shades materialize before him. They form flesh and bone, though decayed and tough. Theseus and Perseus arm themselves with rusted kopises and aspises.

"Can't fight your own battles Hades? You have to rip them from Elysium?" Daphne yells angrily.

The silhouette laughs,"Where's the fun in that?" he disappears.

Daphne turns to look at Persephone. Her fists clench the dead, but not dead grass. She is still. She knows Daphne will be forced to commit a crime punishable by eternity in Tartarus by desecrating fallen heroes. Daphne gives Persephone a reassuring smile.

The fallen heroes lunge, weapons drawn. She knows Hades chose them to intimidate her, little does he know she has been studying their fighting styles since she was a child. Rusted bronze clashes with Olympian gold. Hesphaestas' steel is strong enough to break the tip of Perseus' kopis. It repairs itself. She knows better than to try that again. She knocks two of them to the ground. She focus all her efforts on Perseus, or rather, what is left of him. His decayed flesh is the first and only thing Daphne has smelt since she arrived.

Perseus raises his kopis for a crippling blow, Daphne meets his blow with her aspis. She pushes him to side. Faster than he, she slashes at his neck with all her might. The body drops with a loud thud. The head soon follows.

Theseus stops as he runs toward her. Daphne thinks he might have been shocked that the once mighty Perseus was just taken down by one of Athena's daughters. Theseus takes a step forward, launching a dory in Daphne's direction. A dozen dories break off and make their way to her. She is quick enough to evade most of them. The rusted iron crashes against her greaves and momentarily knocks her off balance. She knows she was grazed more than once, her skin burns with many lesions. Running as fast as her tired legs will carry her, Daphne attacks Theseus. A barrage of arrows shower the fighters. Daphne can't see where they are coming from, but that is the least of her worries.

The sight of Theseus and Daphne entangled in swordplay rivals that of dancers. An arrow buries itself into Daphne's side. She falls to her knees, dropping her xiphos in the process. Theseus doesn't hesitate in raising his kopis, but Daphne, even in pain is faster than a long dead hero. She blocks a deathly blow with her gauntlet and swings her aspis at his legs, bringing him to his back. She raises her arm as high as her wounded side will allow. She brings down the aspis, Olympian gold shatters a human skull.

The barrage of arrows continues, no archer in sight. Daphne shields herself as she reaches for her xiphos. Out of the corner of her eye she can see shades forming around Persephone. This was a distraction. She pauses for a moment. The music has stopped. Thundering footfalls become louder. Kerberos runs toward her.

Daphne rises as quickly as she can. She breaks off the shaft of the arrow and pushes the end of it through her side. She does her best to hold in a scream, but the pain of pulling out a serrated arrow tip is too much for her. She stumbles to Persephone who is fighting off half materialized shades. Daphne hurls her aspis at them and nearly collapses. Persephone catches her, doing her best to support a wounded Daphne. All of Kerberos' heads sniff at the ground, but it does not attack. The middle head turns toward Daphne, mouth bearing its teeth in anger. The head on the right simple stares at her. The head on the left snaps at the middle one. The silhouette appears near the beast.

"I should have finished you myself." Hades sneers. "Or perhaps, it would best for you to meet the person who got you into this mess." Hades turns to his left.

Daphne refuses to let go of Persephone with Hades so close. A figure walks toward them. The familiar shape of a plumed helmet begins to take shape.

"Hello Daphne." Adelpha says slowly taking her place near Hades.

Daphne pushes herself off Persephone. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping all this."

"You wouldn't dare fight your own sister would you?" Hades mocks. "Or should I call your good for nothing mother as well?"

Daphne ignores him. "Why aren't you on Olympus?" She asks through labored breaths.

"The girls have been sent to fight Ares' men. I told them I was going to get you. I haven't completely lied."

Daphne stands still, she isn't sure what Adelpha means.

"Go back to them. I'll follow."

"I still don't think she gets it." Hades laughs.

"You threw it all away for her. We could've been something Daphne. Was I not good enough because I wasn't a god?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Daphne, your sister and I made a deal. She helps me get rid of you so I can keep the goddess and she becomes immortal and you two live happily ever after." Hades snickers.

"Adelpha, tell me he's lying."

She shakes her head no. She grips her kopis tightly, staring at Persephone.

"I won't be so easy to get rid of this time Daphne. Let's make this quick. Just come with me."

Blood runs down her side, down her leg, onto the black ground. Persephone watches blood pool at Daphne's feet. She closes her eyes and focuses on the tree by the stone structure. She focuses on the flower still in her hair.

"You can't fight both of us like that Daphne. You might end down here forever." Hades snickers.

"I'll take that chance."

She grabs a dory and waves it in front of Kerberos and tosses it. It is still a dog after all. It runs off. Daphne grabs her aspis lying just beyond a a crowd of shades.

Hades towers over Daphne. His skin is jet black and nearly matches the color of his leathers. Sapphire blue eyes burn with anger under hair as white as the shades.

"Just give in Daphne." Adelpha says beside him.

Persephone grabs Daphne by the collar of her linthorax. She opens her mouth and pulls Daphne close. A white mist flows from Persephone's mouth to Daphne's. Persephone collapses into Daphne.

"Are you all right?" Daphne asks, setting the goddess gently on the ground.

"I'll be all right." Persephone grabs Daphne's collar again, "Fight."

Daphne nods. She stands with no pain in her side. The wound is still open, but has stopped bleeding. The cuts on her thighs, legs, arms, and face are numb. She no longer feels hunger or thirst, but her joints still ache. She stands tall and ready.

"Stupid mortal girl. Your life would have been sparred if you hadn't butt in. Your goddess can't save you. Now, you'll die watching me have my way your precious Persephone." he lunges at Daphne.

Adelpha stays behind. "You promised not to kill her!"

"You promised me Persephone, but that didn't seem to happen." Hades responds as he takes a swing at Daphne.

She knows better than to take him head-on. She evades all his attacks. She blocks and parries. Hades cuts into her arm. She grits her teeth.

"Or would you care to have the same fate as her?" He mocks.

"Why are you being so stupid Daphne?" Adelpha screams as she swings her kopis.

Daphne blocks and parries both foes at the same time. Daphne rips off her linthorax and tosses it at Adelpha, causing her former sister to stagger backwards. She lunges at Hades. Her xiphos slashes at air, then hits godly flesh. She doesn't take the time to celebrate the hit and hits again. Hades wails. Shades watching the fight glide away quickly. The flame in Hades' eyes turn red as golden blood drips from his wounds.

"Well, what have we here?" A male voice echoes behind Hades.

Kerberos tumbles onto the scene. A tall muscular man rides atop the middle head. Black liquid drips from wounds across its body. The man jumps down from the beast, a smaller more gracile figure follows.

"Stop it Herakles! Leave me be!" A familiar voice rings in Daphne's ears.

"Mind if I join the party?" Herakles says with a smile.

"This doesn't concern you." Daphne says through heavy breathing.

Herakles turns to Hades, "Where are the others?"

Hades says nothing, eyes darting between the mortals in his realm.

Herakles lets out a heavy laugh. "You can't be serious, uncle! Just this little girl?"

Daphne can smell the alcohol on his breath. He continues to laugh as Daphne makes eye contact with the figure he was dragging behind him. Alkestis is not afraid, nor sad, but angry. She shakes her head when Daphne stands a little straighter, about to make her move to help the young woman. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Persephone on the ground. Herakles takes a dory from the ground and feigns hitting the three headed dog. It flinches every time. While all eyes are on Herakles and Hades, Daphne takes a dory and hurls toward the demigod. It embeds itself in the ground by his feet. Kerberos runs off.

"Leave it alone." Daphne says.

Herakles furrows his brow in anger. Daphne begins to regret provoking the strongman, but she knows his arrogance is her weapon against him.

Adelpha takes the opportunity to attack Daphne from behind. Daphne does not turn around, but swings her aspis behind her to knock Adelpha to the ground.

"Why won't you fight me!" Adelpha screams.

Daphne sees Herakles make his way forward, but Alkestis hold him back. She whispers something in his ear. He turns to leave, but stops and glares at Daphne. Alkestis tugs him along.

Daphne keeps her eyes on Hades as he charges at her. She turns just as Hades' blade reopens the wound in her side. He turns around as Daphne thrusts her xiphos with all her might.

"No!" Adelpha screams as she runs in front of Hades.

Daphne's xiphos strikes through flesh, mortal and godly.

"Stupid girl!" Hades screams as Adelpha drops to the floor. He disappears in a shadow, a pool of golden liquid is left in his place.

Daphne kneels before her fallen sister. Her blood covered hands begin to shake. Her chest begins to ache.

"I'm sorry Adelpha." Daphne whispers. She tries to wipe tears away from Adelpha's face, but her blood stained hands hesitate. Daphne tries to stop the bleeding from the gaping wound in Adelpha's stomach.

Adelpha shakes her head no. For a moment she stares at the motionless goddess on the lifeless ground. "Take care of her." She says through the pain.

Daphne nods. "I haven't any coins for you." Daphne tries to smile.

"Daphne, I'm already here." Adelpha smiles with bloodied teeth."Forgive me." Adelpha's eyes look past Daphne in a place she can't see.

Daphne rises and sees a familiar looking shade with an unmistakable plumed helmet glide past her.

Persephone lies still on the ground. Daphne walks to her and kneels near the goddess, gently cradling her head. Pain shoots through her body as crimson blood drips over her once golden greaves and gauntlets.

A trio of female voices echo throughout the underworld.

Kerberos returns without its master, lowers its heads, and stares at the couple. Daphne doesn't know why it has come back. Persephone opens her eyes and tries to smile. Daphne breathes heavily as blood continues to drip from her wounds. A rush of wind comes from above.

"Daphne. Persephone." Hermes says sadly.

"Take her first." Daphne says.

"No. You need to be healed now. I'm fine." Persephone whispers. "I am a goddess remember?" She says jokingly.

"Athena has given the blessing once we reach the Fates. Come Lady Persephone, your mother wishes to see you now. Daphne, I won't be long" Hermes smiles sadly.

"You never are." Daphne says with a weak grin.

Persephone throws her arms around Daphne. "I will see you again."

"Of course, my lady."

Hermes and Persephone disappear in a rush of air. Daphne falls to her hands and knees. Blood pools around her. She watches the pool of crimson grow for a moment, amazed at the amount of blood she has lost. The last thing she sees is Kerberos lying before her, watching silently. The underworld goes dark.


	3. Trial of Fates

Daphne awakes in a dark hall on a small bed. She is dressed in her usual battle skirts and undergarment, but now they are white and red. The red is so dark she thinks she is still bleeding.

"I thought I'd let you sleep a bit. They let me stay with you."

Daphne looks to her left to see Persephone sitting beside her. Her eyes sparkle a bright emerald as they once did. Wheaten hair curtains her face, a white flower with a crown of red dots around its stigma is tucked into her ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that after what you went through. Are you well?"

Daphne says nothing and smiles. She can see the sadness in Persephone's eyes, though she couldn't understand it. She was a mortal. She would die. Persephone would live forever and find another. Daphne was not worth the sadness.

"They're in there now, arguing about who knows what" Persephone motions down the hall. "And trying to figure out what to do with you. With us, I should say."

"Why punish you? You did nothing wrong."

"Neither did you."

Loving you is wrong isn't it? Daphne wanted to say. "Athena must be furious." She says instead.

"Confused actually. As wise as she may be she can't seem to figure out why you did it. Though, she is upset about Adelpha. Not at you, more at Hades. Aphrodite on the other hand..."

Daphne laughs. "Does all of Olympus know?"

"That a mortal managed to win the heart of a goddess not even Apollo himself could woo? Yes and they're all awfully jealous. Sometimes I think it was a game to outdo each other." Persephone takes Daphne's hand in hers. For a moment they sit in silence listening to the arguing in the other room. Daphne looks down at her tan scarred hand intertwined with Persephone's delicate fair fingers. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't manage to make her hand move. She can't imagine what sort of life she could possibly have with Persephone, yet she can't imagine a life without her. Most of the gods had done all the they could to win her heart, yet here she is with a mortal.

"We'd better go." Persephone stands, Daphne's hand still in hers.

Daphne throws her arms around Persephone's neck. Before she realized what she was doing, the goddess was squeezing her so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Please don't tell me that was you saying goodbye."

Daphne smiles and shakes her head no.

Persephone takes the flower in her hair and places it in Daphne's hand. She walks away, disappearing into a rush of air.

She doesn't open the door right away. She listens for a moment before taking hold of the handles and pulling the heavy iron slabs open. The room is dim, like the hall, lit by only two torches on either side of the room. Three women wearing dark cloaks stand in the center of the room weaving a large basket. No one speaks when Daphne enters.

Athena stands tall to her right, owl on her shoulder. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Persephone stand to her left. Demeter and Ares leer angrily at her from under the branches of an old tree. Apollo, his sister, and Hestia round out the room. She is not at all surprised that Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon are absent.

"Do you know why you are here Daphne?" Athena asks as Athena hands her armor.

"I have an idea." Daphne responds unsure of what to do.

"It's all right, put it on. It is yours after all." Athena says. "Do you have anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

"To whom?" Daphne asks.

"Smart one you have there Athena." Ares mocks.

Athena glares at him. Ares nearly shrinks into the tree.

"What sort of power did you give her?" Demeter lashes out. "Or was it you, with your love spells?" She points an angry finger at Aphrodite.

"Mother!"

"I have not given her any sort of power." Athena replies calmly. "She was born with my seed in her. As some of you are aware."

Daphne looks puzzled. She knew her mother used to be an Athenian maiden, but she never knew a part of the goddess herself resided in her.

"Then she is capable of killing gods!" Hestia shouts.

"Daphne isn't capable of hurting any of us. If she even wanted to she would have done so long ago!" Aphrodite exclaims.

"Did you send Daphne to get my daughter out of Hades?" Demeter asks.

"I did not. I was informed by my owl after Daphne left." Athena's voice does not rise nor change its tone.

Daphne thinks of Adelpha. She knows Adelpha will hear her thoughts in Hades.

"Are you also aware that she desecrated the dead while in Hades? And nearly killing Hades himself, how do we know she won't hurt us? Not to mention killing one of her own!" Ares asks, trying to provoke Athena.

"I am aware. Then, you must be aware that the guard who was killed was working with Hades and attacked Daphne. She acted in self defense."

"That is still unacceptable Athena." Hestia chimes in wringing her hands.

"Hestia, shut up!" Artemis pulls her arm.

"And you let her without so much as a scolding?" Ares yells.

"I did not allow her Ares, she is responsible for her actions."

"Yet, you do not punish her?" Demeter yells.

All the while, the Fates stand quietly, weaving a large tapestry.

"Why so upset about this Demeter? You have your daughter back." Artemis steps in. "You should be thanking her!"

Apollo tries to calm his sister. "She makes a good point Demeter." He says.

"And you! You good for nothing goat! Why are you even here?" Artemis screams.

Apollo tries to calm his sister.

"Thank her? For brainwashing my daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asks as he holds back his sister.

"I struck a deal with Ares. He takes my daughter and his men do not touch my temples."

"And that good for nothing Hades got to her before me." Ares adds.

Daphne remembers the fight to defend the temples. Not one of Demeter's temples were threatened. All this trouble for a power hungry brat, Daphne thinks as she looks helplessly at Persephone. There had to more to this than Ares simply wanting a new queen, Daphne thought.

"I haven't got one temple or city of my own and I'm sick of it. Persephone was to be mine, I would have made her queen after I took it all. Your runt ruined everything."

"So, you mean to start a war Ares?" Athena asks.

Ares shrugs and slinks under the low hanging branches of the tree.

"You can't have these deals without consulting the rest of Olympus!" Aphrodite yells.

"I need not do that, She is my daughter!"

"Mother! Is this true? You didn't even tell me?"

"I was doing what's best for you. You are my daughter and I shall do with you as I please."

Daphne's head begins to spin. She can't imagine what Ares would do with Persephone.

"It is not up to you to decide whom your daughter will love." Aphrodite takes a step toward Demeter.

"You're one to talk. You play with mortals' hearts all day. You practically whore yourself." Demeter retaliates.

"I will not have you insulting my wife!" Hephaestus' loud voice booms.

"Your wife insults herself Hephaestus." Ares chimes in behind Demeter.

"You cowering rat, had you not been the son of Hera and Zeus I doubt you would have ever become the god of war." Hephaestus clenches his fists.

"Shut your mouth Ares. Before you get hurt." Artemis grips her bow, her brother holds her back. An arrow whizzes by Ares' ear and embeds itself into the tree. "I won't miss next time, try me."

The gods continue to argue. Daphne is lost. She watches Persephone argue with her mother. She wants nothing more than to comfort her. Ares cowers behind a tree as Athena walks toward him. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth.

"SIlence." The Fates voices say simultaneously. "The mortal has something to say."

The room becomes silent, all eyes are on Daphne. She remembers the flower in her hand. It unfurls perfectly, as if untouched.

"Daphne of Delos, you may speak."

"I take full responsibility for my actions." She glares angrily at Demeter and Ares. "But you cannot treat Persephone like she is cattle. She belongs to no one but herself."

"No, she doesn't." Demeter whispers as she scowls at Daphne.

"Who are you to speak amongst gods like that, mortal. Show some respect." Ares hurls a whip to Daphne's legs. Without her greaves, the whip snakes around her legs and makes it's way to her neck. The silver cuts into her skin.

Daphne falls to her knees, teeth gritting in pain. She claws at the metal serpent around her neck. Athena moves faster than anyone in the room. She takes Ares to the ground and pins him with her dory at his neck. Artemis has drawn another arrow, but has yet to shoot. Her brother tries to hold her back, but she shrugs him off.

"Do not touch my guards." Athena says, allowing him to stand.

"You would defend that worthless mortal over me?" Ares rises.

"What have you done to earn respect?" Daphne says as loud as she can.

Ares moves with godly speed, taking her by the hair and begins to speak.

"Can't fight me when I'm standing Ares?" Daphne whispers.

Before a word leaves his lips the ground beneath him shakes. Tendrils of tree roots wrap themselves around his body and slam him into the wall. The floor repairs itself, the Fates do not seem to take notice.

"I may not be as merciful as Athena. Do not touch her again. Release her." Persephone says angrily with her outstretched fists clenched.

The whip uncoils itself. Daphne falls to her hands and knees, rubbing the open wound on her neck. She gasps for air, closing her eyes so the world will stop spinning.

"Release him." The Fates voices say calmly.

Persephone hesitates, but does as she is told.

"Lord Apollo, accompany him out." The Fates say calmly.

Apollo walks toward a gasping Ares on his knees. He stops in front of Daphne with an outstretched hand. "You cannot escape your fate. You brought this upon yourself"

Daphne nods, taking Apollo's wrist as she stands. Apollo leaves with Ares in Hephaestus' chains. Fresh wounds on her legs burn, but she ignores the pain.

"Go on Lady Persephone." The Fates say.

Persephone rushes to Daphne, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Are you all right?" Persephone asks.

Daphne nods yes and tries to flash a reassuring smile. The pain in her legs vanishes. The wound on her neck heals, leaving only a necklace of reddened skin.

Aphrodite smiles to her husband. Artemis keeps Hestia from opening her mouth. Athena stands like a statue near the door.

"Lady Persephone," The Fates says ominously. "Your punishment has been decided."

All the faces in the room contort in confusion. Even statuesque Athena raises an eyebrow.

"What has she done?" Demeter exclaims.

"Your daughter ate the fruit of Hades. She is bound to it. She must return." The Fates say calmly in unison, while still weaving their basket.

Hades meant to keep her to himself. He didn't fear Ares or Apollo, he has no reason to. Daphne can feel her heart beating in her head as thoughts race through her mind.

"No, you can't punish her for that. She needed it to survive. You can't have her in the world of the dead and expect her to be all right. She had no choice." Daphne says unexpectedly.

"She had the choice to ignore it."

Her heart aches at the thought of Persephone having to suffer in Hades again.

"I will take her sentence. I will go in her place." Daphne utters.

"Daphne, no. You cannot allow her to do that." Persephone says to the Fates. She turns to Daphne "They're right. I could have ignored it and trusted that you'd come for me. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I couldn't have expected you to wait for me."

"I couldn't have expected you to go through all that trouble for me."

"Oh, but Daphne, you have taken in the fruit too. Or did you forget?" The Fates interrupt.

Daphne remembers the taste of Persephone's lips. She unknowingly touches her lips, then looks at Persephone with worried eyes.

"You can't punish her for that. She didn't know. I didn't know."

"I think they should both be sent to Hades forever if they're going to cause so much trouble." Hestia mutters.

Artemis shoves her elbow in Hestia's side, "Shut up will you!"

"Lady Persephone, you will return to Hades and there you shall stay for three moons. After the course of three moons you may leave." the Fates say.

The middle Fate turns to Artemis, "Lady Artemis,"

"Please, just Artemis." Artemis cringes at the title.

"You must keep these moons steady and consistent. We will trust you will not fail us."

Artemis sighs and mouths an apology to Daphne and Persephone. She nods in agreement.

"Lady Demeter?" The Fates ask.

Demeter stares angrily at Daphne. She nods in agreement.

"Lady Persephone, do you understand what we've just told you."

She stands tall and nods in agreement.

"Daphne, we fear your actions are a bit more serious. You desecrated the dead, dead heroes to be exact. You nearly killed a god. You killed, albeit accidentally, one of Athena's guards. You disobeyed the word of your goddess. "

"No, she did not. I never told her not to do it." Athena says in her commanding voice.

"But, you never asked her to do it. I am told you asked her to accompany you to speak with Ares to possibly prevent an oncoming war. She did not do that. SHould war break out, we must hold her partially responsible. And, I am told by the ferryman she used her privileges as one of your daughters to trick him into letting her into Hades without payment. I am sure you never told her to kill your guard." Hestia butts in.

The suppressed anger on Artemis' face causes Hestia to retreat to the wall.

"Is this true?" The Fates stop weaving their basket, they still do not look up.

"Yes." Daphne and Athena say simultaneously.

"Excuse me goddess." Daphne says.

Athena nods. "There is nothing to excuse."

"I will take whatever punishment you give me." Daphne says. She does not feel fear or anger. There is no use in arguing, when she does not yet know her punishment.

Persephone hand digs into Daphne's arm.

"We propose Tartarus." The Fates decide as they continue to weave their tapestry.

Daphne can hear Persephone breathing heavily. Athena's brow furrows and she grips her dory tightly. Aphrodite and Hephaestus begin to speak their disagreement with the Fates decision. Artemis and Hestia bicker in the corner. Daphne closes her eyes and focuses on Persephone's hand in hers. It might be the last bit of happiness she'll ever feel. She wants to argue, but she can think of nothing to say. There is no arguing with the Fates.

"You can't punish her so!" Aphrodite exclaims. "Whatever these two have is beyond the comprehension of any of you." she looks angrily at Athena. "You can't destroy that."

"Sister, I know of your fondness for Daphne. But, she must be punished for what she has done." Athena argues.

"I understand she has done wrong, but to send her to Tartarus?"

"It must be done."

"Do I punish one of your thinkers for denouncing love?"

"No, but this is different."

"How? Because you don't value love as you value knowledge? Do your thinkers not study due to their love of knowledge? Is that not love Athena?"

"It is different." Athena looks away from Aphrodite.

"It's different because you think I'm beneath you, is that right?"

"I never said that." Athena averts her gaze.

"And that's the problem with you sister. Always thinking, never doing."

"And you expect me to act without thinking?"

"I never said that." Aphrodite replies.

"She acted rashly. She must accept the consequences for such a foolish act."

"Foolish? How exactly was this foolish? Would you rather Persephone stay in Hades?"

"Of course not," Athena nods at Persephone. "I am glad you're safe." She turns back to Aphrodite. "Daphne risked angering not just me, but others as well. She killed one of my guards. Is she not content with her duties as my guard that she must meddle in the business of Hades?"

"She is not a horse you can just whip around Athena. You can't expect her to just ignore her emotions."

Daphne closes her eyes and tunes out the goddesses. She focuses on Persephone's breathing.

"Emotions cloud judgement."

"There are things even your mind cannot judge, sister. You act as though you have never felt love, or have you already forgotten about Pallas?"

For the first time in all her years of being around the goddess, Daphne sees emotion in Athena's face. The goddess looks down at her feet. Brow furrowed, like her mind is trying to keep out a memory. She looks up at Aphrodite, hurt in her eyes.

The goddesses stand silent for a moment.

Aphrodite turns to Daphne, "You risked your life, the anger of gods, and severe punishment to save Persephone. Why?" Aphrodite asks.

"For once I was doing something because I wanted to do it, not because I was ordered to. Of course, I had my doubt and almost gave up but I couldn't. The thought of her never touching a flower again, never seeing the sun again, never feeling the wind again… It killed me."

Aphrodite begins to glow. A soft pink light radiates from her skin. A rush of wind blows through the room. Hermes walks through the doors, Eros at his side.

"Am I late?" Hermes jokingly.

Eros runs straight to Daphne.

"Eros, how did you know where I was?" Daphne asks as she gets on one knee to receive the child's hug.

"I can see you." Eros smiles.

Daphne thinks back to the moment on the field. Eros knew exactly where to run. Daphne wonders if he also knew exactly where to point his arrow.

"My son can see them. Do see now why you cannot send her to Tartarus? Eros what do you see?"

"They're like candles, but brighter. Like uncle's sun."

Daphne is surprised by Persephone's hug. She tries not to show her blushing face caused by the goddess' sudden display of affection.

"This is understood." The Fates finally say. "The prophecy will come true." They say to themselves quietly.

Athena stands motionless watching Daphne wipe away tears from Persephone's face.

"Still, you have committed acts for which the punishment is eternal suffering. Though your intentions merit otherwise. We shall grant you immortality Daphne. Not as a reward, but as a punishment. You will watch worlds crumble and fall. Those you once cared about will die. You will watch your goddess fall into Hades. Your fate has been determined, we shall call on you when the time has come. We know your mind, Daphne of Delos. You will know pain. Not your's, the pain of others will burden your body."

Athena's owl hoots once to break the silence. It flaps its giant wings twice before settling down. The goddess is unfazed by her pet's sudden outburst.

Daphne keeps her gaze on Persephone. Sadness fills her eyes and wets her face. She smiles at the goddess, hoping to comfort her. As much as she wants to have an outburst herself, she takes full responsibility for her actions.

"May I at least know what it is you want me to do when you call on me?"

Daphne's question is unexpected. Everyone turns their attention to the Fates.

"No."

Daphne nods and rolls her eyes. An exasperated sigh leaves her lips.

"Dismissed." The Fates say.


	4. Beginning of Eternity

Daphne stands on Olympus for the last time. Hephaestus claps her shoulder and motions behind him. A new xiphos, greaves, gauntlets, and aspis lean against a wall. "The best I've ever made. Might as well match right?" He says.

Daphne grabs his wrist as a gesture of gratitude. Hephaestus pulls her into a bear hug.

"Hephaestus, don't suffocate the poor girl." A voice says behind him.

"It's all right goddess, I've had worse." Daphne smiles. "And Eros? Where is he? I'd like to say goodbye."

Aphrodite stands in the doorway. "He doesn't want to say goodbye to you."

Daphne frowns. Aphrodite pulls her into a hug.

"He's certain he will see you again." The goddess says as she releases Daphne. "Be safe". Aphrodite says just as she and her husband walk away.

Soon after their departure Athena walks through the doorway, loyal owl on her shoulder. She gives Daphne a parcel.

"Ambrosia. The Fates felt it would be best I gave it to you."

"Thank you goddess." Daphne replies.

Athena stands before Daphne as she eats small pieces of candied red fruit. "Artemis sends her regards. She refuses to say goodbye to you."

"I will be sure to visit her in her woods." Daphne smiles at the thought.

"What were you thinking when you went to go get her." Athena's voice is neither angry nor sad.

"Goddess, I wasn't thinking."

Athena nods.

"Forgive me. For Adelpha. I didn't mean kill her."

"People like you never mean to kill anyone, do they?"

"I suppose not."

"And Hades? Did you mean to kill him?"

Daphne couldn't hold back a small laugh. "I couldn't kill him."

"You carry my seed, Daphne. If you wished, you could kill any of us." Athena's words echo in her head.

"Goddess, I would never wish for such a thing. You've all become my family."

"It never crossed my mind that you would. And about Adelpha, she is easily replaced."

Daphne nods and continues to eat the small bits of fruit. The guard will continue without her.

"Daphne, may I still call upon you when I am in need of assistance? You are not so easy to replace." Athena holds out a dory.

"With all due respect, goddess, I am no longer one of your guards." She is hesitant to take the dory, but Athena insists.

The goddess nods in understanding.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When we were with the Fates, you told them I carried your seed,"

"I was wondering when you'd finally ask. Yes, it's true. All my guards are daughters of my maidens, but you are a special case. Your mother was a passionate woman, too much passion for me. Perhaps she would have been better suited to serve my sister, but she much too logical. A deadly combination. But one I thought might work for me. I planted my seed in your mother, hoping her child would be just as passionate when it came to learn and writing scrolls and such."

"And my father? Who was he?"

"Daphne, you have no father. You mother was untouched when she died delivering you."

Daphne couldn't understand what the goddess just told her. Daphne always knew her mother died delivering her. She never knew the gods of capable of creating a child in the way Daphne was created. Daphne truly is Athena's daughter.

"You were to be the one to spread knowledge throughout our land. I soon found that you were far too much like your mother for such a thing."

Daphne nods. "I guess it didn't work."

"It worked out exactly as it should have." Athena holds out her hand. "I may not understand why you did what you did, but I trust my sister. It has been my honor to work with you."

Daphne takes hold of the goddess' wrist and gives a firm squeeze.

Athena turns to walk away, but her owl flies to Daphne's shoulder. She stops and waits for it to return.

"I guess I'll miss you too." Daphne ruffles the owl's feathers.

It flies back to goddess as she leaves the room.

Daphne walks to the far wall and begin to fasten her new blood red linthorax. Five red points make a crown around the the center of her white aspis. The plume on her helmet is the same color as her linthorax. The xiphos' black blade reflects moonlight into her eyes. Her greaves and gauntlet shine with the same piercing red.

She makes her way out of Olympus. The moon seems larger tonight than any other night, although tonight is the first night she ever had the time to actually look at it. Artemis' arrows shoot through the starry night leaving trails of light behind them. Daphne begins to walk. She doesn't know where she is going. She has no where to go. A rush of air rustles the plume on her helmet.

"You never seem to have trouble finding me." Daphne says and she continues to walk.

"You're never that hard to find." Hermes glides beside her. "I don't get a goodbye?"

"Why say goodbye to someone I know I'll see again?" Daphne smiles.

"Clever one you are."

"Unless, you've come to say goodbye?" Daphne stops and turns to him. She has come to see Hermes as a good friend, almost a brother. It never occurred to her that she might never see him again.

"Oh no, my friend, never. Who would I bother if not you? I have to deliver a package." Hermes holds out his caduceus. "Hold this would you?"

Daphne takes the scepter and fastens her aspis to her back. A cool rush of air envelops her entire body. Daphne finds herself in a field of flowers. A large twisted tree is the only only thing in her sight. Hermes' caduceus is no longer in her hand. She has fallen for his trick again.

"Hermes! Where am I?"

"You never fail to fall for that one do you?" Hermes' voice echoes.

Daphne shakes her head. She turns around and begins to walk away from the twisted tree.

"Daphne!" She hears a familiar voice.

She turns to find Persephone running toward her.

"I didn't think you'd come." She says as she reaches Daphne.

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"I had to beg the Fates to let me see you before I go back to Hades. You did say you'd meet me that night didn't you?"

Daphne remembers the day Persephone asked. It was also the day she was taken. She nods her head yes.

"I told you I had to deliver a package. Now go with your goddess!"

"Hermes, she belongs to no one, she is her own."

"No, she is not." Hermes' voice fades in the wind.

Persephone grabs Daphne's hand.

Persephone leads her to the twisted tree in the center of the field. The moon forms a halo around its canopy. Artemis' arrows begin shooting across the sky again. Persephone reaches out with her free hand and pulls an invisible string. Curtains of vines fall from the tree's branches. White flowers with red crowns begin to blossom.

Daphne touches one. "What do you call these?"

"I don't know. What do you call that?" Persephone points to her aspis. "You won't be needing these."

Persephone takes the aspis and lays it on the ground. She unlatches the baldric from Daphne's waist. Daphne drops her dory. She only moves when Persephone moves her. Persephone removes her linthorax and sets Daphne's helmet on top of it. Persephone begins to unbuckle Daphne's greaves and sandals, but Daphne stops her.

"My lady, please. I would never have you on your knees for me."

"All the more reason I'm willing to be." Persephone removes her sandals.

Cool air chills Daphne's exposed torso. She wishes the cloth around her chest were long enough to keep her stomach and back warm.

Daphne follows her into the curtain of vines. The ground is covered in soft grass. The canopy has opened to a view of the moonlit sky.

"Can we just sit a while?" Persephone asks.

She nods yes.

For a moment they sit quietly, staring up at arrows shooting through the night sky. Daphne removes her gauntlets and tosses them aside.

"My lady,"

"Daphne." Persephone jokingly scolds.

"Persephone. If I may ask, what happened when you were down there? Before I came."

"I can't remember much to be honest. It felt... Wrong. And bad."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I think so. You have to understand, I've never felt pain before in my life. Then again, I never felt much before I met you anyway."

"I want to apologize, but I'm not sure what I'd be apologizing for."

Persephone laughs. "Don't. It's a good thing. I've always been so envious of mortals because of that."

"Because we feel pain and suffering? Because we die?"

"Yes. But you feel things more than we do I think. Happiness and love seem to be more intense because you know you won't live forever. That's the price you pay I guess."

Daphne nods in agreement. "But I'm immortal now, do you think things will change?"

"Of course they will. But you won't." Persephone flashes a smile.

"And that thing you did with Ares and the tree? Why did I not know you could do that?"

"Well, I've never really had a reason to do it before. It did feel good, I hope I can do it again." She laughs.

They are quiet for a moment. The rustling of the tree converses with the whistling of the wind.

"Why me?" Daphne suddenly asks.

Persephone positions herself directly in Daphne's line of vision. "Because sometimes you forget I'm a goddess."

Daphne tries to hide an embarrassed grin.

"And what about you? Why me?" Persephone jokes.

"Because sometimes you forget I'm nothing."

"Easy to forget something when it's not true." The goddess gives Daphne a playful hit on the arm.

"I wish I knew what to say to you, but everything I can think to say sounds so stupid." Daphne says.

Persephone smiles. "Daphne, you have said everything you needed to say without uttering a word."

"I wish I'd known that earlier."

Persephone leans into Daphne's shoulder. Her hair is adorned with the white flowers she created and hangs casually over her shoulders. She smells of fruit and flowers. Persephone brushes away the hem of Daphne's battle skirt.

"Did this happen down there?" She asks tracing the scars on Daphne's thigh.

Heat flushes Daphne's face. She nods yes. "Athena feels scars build our character, she doesn't heal what isn't fatal." She jokes.

She closes her eyes, focusing on Persephone's breathing again. She can feel Persephone tracing the scars on her thigh with her finger. She doesn't know if they are being healed. She doesn't care if they're not. Daphne opens her eyes to find Persephone looking at her.

"Why do you turn that color when I touch you." She asks resting her hands where Daphne's scars once were.

"I don't know. I can't help it."

Persephone smiles. Daphne just stares. For the rest of her eternal life, her Persephone will always be taken from her.

"I need to tell you," Persephone beings to say.

Before Persephone can finish three intertwined voices interrupt. "Lady Persephone. It is time to go."

Both let out an exasperated sigh.

"The Fates have a cruel sense of humor, I think." Persephone mutters.

Daphne just smiles as she reaches for her gauntlets.

"Will you come with me?" Persephone asks, carrying various pieces of armor.

Daphne laughs and nods yes.

"I mean just to the entrance. I didn't mean all the way inside. Or to stay with-"

Persephone is silence by a finger to her lips.

"We'd better leave now before they send someone after you."

"Why worry about that? You'd probably kill them." Persephone laughs.

The boat ride down the river Styx was quiet. Charon said nothing and simply nodded at the pair. No music greeted Daphne this time. It feels as though she is back too soon. The goddess envelops her into a tight hug. Persephone steps away and presses her lips against Daphne's. For a moment they are a locked in this kiss. Each one taking the time to savor the taste of the other. Once broken, both are breathless.

Daphne sees a large looming figure walk through the darkness of Hades to the banks of the river. Kerberos stands patiently waiting. All three heads focused on the pair. Daphne releases the goddess and readies herself for an attack, but soon remembers she has left her weapons on the barge. The beast does not move.

"Do not be afraid Daphne of Delos, we mean you no harm." The deep disembodied voice of a woman says.

Persephone and Daphne stand motionless.

"It can talk?" Daphne whispers, keeping her eyes on the beast.

"I never knew."

"We can communicate with you. We hardly have need to speak with anyone but our master. We will allow you to say what you must. Come to us when you are ready, Lady Persephone." The beast turns and walks back into the darkness.

"How will I know when you're free?" Daphne asks releasing Persephone's hand.

"You'll know."

The goddess walks to the entrance of Hades, waiting. Kerberos appears and allows the goddess to pass. Daphne does not realize she's been holding her breath. She doesn't know what she's waiting for or anticipating. The goddess looks back one last time before being completely engulfed in darkness. Daphne exhales.

"We will watch over her, Daphne of Delos." Kerberos' monotonous voice reassures her.

Daphne is frozen in confusion. "Why? We weren't exactly friends the last time we met."

"The circumstances of our meeting is irrelevant. You stood up against one of your own to prevent further harm to us. We are in your debt."

"I didn't save your life. There is no debt."

"The one you call Herakles has harmed us before. He came to harm us again, for his own glory. Degrading us would have been worse than killing us. For that we thank you and are in your debt."

Guilt rises in Daphne as she recalls how she felt about Kerberos the first time she came to Hades. She was completely unaware of the beast's intelligence.

"I'm sorry about-"

"No need to apologize, Daphne of Delos. You did not know. You did not know and still you defended us. We are in your debt."

Daphne thinks for a moment. Watching Kerberos loom over her. It begins to turn around to leave.

"Wait," Daphne steps forward. "I do not wish for you to be indebted to me. You've got enough to worry about." She points past the beast into Hades.

One of the heads turns and looks back while two focus on Daphne. It is the first time Daphne has looked into it's dark eyes.

"Can we be friends?"

"I do not understand."

"Friends. You help me. I help you. Because we want to, not because we want favors."

Two head contemplate Daphne's offer, the last still looking into the shadows.

"Just friends. I don't want to be your new master. I don't want to defeat you for glory. I don't want you to be indebted to me. Just friends, because with friends there are no thank yous and no sorries."

The beast is still, staring down at Daphne. She looks up with defeated eyes. A forced smile and nod is all she can muster while she wonders why she thought it would say yes. She turns to leave without saying another word.

"Yes."

She stops mid-step and turns to face the beast, unsure of what to say. "Yes?"

The middle head nods. "Yes."

Daphne grins. "Be safe."

"Be safe, my friend."


End file.
